Battle of the Valkyries
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Sequel to "The Valkyrie Returns". Four years after the end of the last story, Inuyasha and Freya return to the heavens, only to find that their welcome isn't as warm as expected.


Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Inuyasha or Valkyrie Profile!

Okay, this is the final story in the trilogy... If the fight scene in it sucks, I'm sorry, it was my first attempt!

Please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Battle of the Valkyries

Inuyasha lifted up Kiseki, the four-year-old laughing as he was twirled around by his father. Yoshi, who was not far behind his father, chased his brother as the older twin was set down, his soft green eyes shining with joy as he laughed with his father and brother, both the little ones running around the red-clad half-god, half-youkai, playing tag.

The boys' mother, Freya, smiled as she watched them from her perch on what used to be Inuyasha's favorite tree before two little boys had been born. _They're so active, I'm surprised that they still take their afternoon naps. They should've been done with that three years ago. I guess they still need to gather some power._

Jumping down, she knew it was time. "Inuyasha!"

He looked up, scooping both of their boys up in his arms, the twins screaming in laughter. He came over to her and replied, "Yes, Freya."

"It's time to go to the heavens. I suppose the initial shock of me leaving suddenly, Koga's death, the birth of the twins and you becoming half god ought to have worn off by now. Now, remember what I taught you to do when we were going to travel to the heavens."

Both their wings spread before they disappeared in a shower of feathers.

* * *

They appeared in a field of white roses, Freya's wings disappearing before she bent down and picked a couple, holding one out to her husband. Inuyasha put Kiseki and Yoshi down and took it in his clawed hand, sniffing it. "It has a delicate, pure scent. Something I've never smelled in a flower on Earth."

Yoshi jumped up and down, his little wings flapping. "Mommy, Daddy, look! There are people coming to greet us!"

Freya spotted a group of gods and goddesses coming towards them, tensing. "Inuyasha, get the boys behind you. I'll handle this."

She changed to her battle outfit and drew the sword of Yue, the katana sparkling like the heavens did at night. Yoshi and Kiseki knew from their mother's tone that something was wrong, so they grabbed their father's pant legs, clinging to them as Inuyasha flexed his fingers on his free hand, ready to defend them.

"Freya!" a goddess dressed in black called, stopping ten feet from the quartet.

Freya didn't move from her defensive stance, eyes narrowing as she recognized the goddess. "Hrist. How lovely it is to see you again. I suppose this isn't a welcoming committee."

Hrist shook her head, changing to black Valkyrie armor. She drew a long-handled battle-ax from behind her and took her stance. "Freya, you have killed Koga, left the heavens without authorization, you gave birth to more than one half-god and changed a mortal to a god, which is forbidden. You are sentenced to a slow, painful death. Your husband and both your half-breed spawn will suffer the same fate."

"I'll just have to wipe out every god and goddess that should oppose me to survive!"

Everything suddenly went dark, and a full moon came into the sky, washing everything with a silvery light. Hrist smirked. "Very clever, Freya. You summoned your element. But you forget: my element is darkness!"

They charged, their weapons clashing. Their wings sprouted and they took to the air, sparks flying as they met in midair countless times.

The other gods and goddesses watched the battle, but Inuyasha threw his flower to the side and drew Tetsusaiga, which had changed to a metallic fang when he'd changed to his half-god form. He lifted the large weapon over his head and yelled, "Wind Scar!"

Glowing wind came from the fang as it swirled towards the group, who had no time to react, the hurricane tearing through them like a wolf through sheep. Except one. The goddess shrugged it off, smirking as she drew a rapier, her golden goddess apparel glinting like silver.

"You must be the infamous Inuyasha. I've only seen you use that attack. But that won't work on me."

His eyes narrowed as his sons hid behind him. "And who the heck are you, bitch?!"

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Silmeria, one of the three goddess Valkyries. You must have practiced a lot to put that much power in that attack. It's been what, five years since Freya came back to you? That pathetic excuse of a Valkyrie stole my comrade's powers. Lenneth won't have to wait to be reincarnated if her powers are freed. All of us have the same attack, but with a little variation. Would you like to see it?"

She threw a golden light at him, but he was waiting for the attack and shouted, "Backlash Wave!"

The light came back as a wave towards Silmeria, the goddess getting trapped in a crystal. He grinned and gloated, "Not so tough now, are you? Now this is my favorite attack!"

He jumped into the air and his claws glowed before he announced, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

At the same time, Freya was having a hard time against Hrist, who was a better attacker than she was. Both had slashes all over them, but didn't notice in the rush the fight caused. Freya panted a little, then rushed at her opponent. _I have to do this while I have time. The twins are unprotected right now and I can't let them get harmed. Here I go!_

She swooped up above and summoned three huge spears, all of which impaled Hrist, then summoned another, her wings glowing. "Nibelong Velesti!" **A/N: If I spelled it wrong, I'm sorry, I never played any of the games!**

Throwing the spear, Hrist cried out in pain before blowing up. Freya did a seal on the goddess' soul, so she wouldn't be reincarnated. She sighed and landed softly amid the flowers, sniffing the one she had. Her wounds vanished, as she plucked the petals and consumed them. Never had she had to use the powers of the flowers before. Only Lenneth and herself had known about the healing properties the flowers gave if consumed. She then turned, to see Inuyasha's claws split the crystal that contained Silmeria.

The goddess cried, "Impossible!" before she burst into a million pieces, Freya doing the same thing to her soul as Hrist's. Inuyasha turned to her as she held Yoshi and Kiseki close, the boys shivering from the sight of so much death. He looked at his claws, then Tetsusaiga. "I didn't know that I was so powerful now. Being half-god isn't half bad."

Freya giggled a little, sounding like she was near hysterics. Her bangs hid her eyes, so her husband couldn't see her tears. But he could smell the salt, so he knelt down and asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, twin trails of salt from how many tears were falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but those two were my best friends before now. I never knew that they were so restricted to the rules. I guess I was a little less like them than I thought. Silmeria…Hrist… I'm so sorry that this had to happen."

Standing, she took up Yoshi, while Inuyasha lifted Kiseki. Inuyasha asked, "So, were they the most powerful goddesses?"

"Yes. I guess Hrist wasn't expecting me to use the attack that we shared."

"That thing with the spears I saw?"

"Yes."

Kiseki then asked, "Momma, is this our new home?"

Freya smiled sadly. "Yes dear. Now that it's peaceful again."

* * *

I had a small plot bunny of them going after Odin...but I killed it swiftly by just ending it, sorry, whoever has read this.

After all this, I ended it with a one-shot that wasn't nearly as good as the first two...but oh well.

Please review!


End file.
